Plant tissue culture techniques are used to reproduce plants from an initial tissue sample, or explant. Explants are cultured in a nutrient media containing nutrients for plant growth.
Media for tissue cultures are prepared according to recipes. Each recipe is composed of one or more ingredient compounds. Typical ingredient compounds include carbohydrates, vitamins, pH buffers, plant growth hormones, antibiotics, selection agents, and water. These ingredients are often liquid, or dehydrated powder that can be dissolved or suspended in water and delivered as a liquid.
Manual preparation of a recipe can be time consuming as each ingredient compound is prepared, measured, and added individually. Manual preparation decreases process efficiency and allows for the introduction of human error during ingredient measuring and assembly of media components.